


Say It

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Challenge Response, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lorne. Sheppard. Smut - but who's really the one in charge...Written for the ironman7 challengePrompt: Poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Wax Play  


* * *

"Say it!"

 

He held his tongue, refusing to speak, not even as the wax hit his skin.

 

"SAY IT," the command came again, again accompanied by the sharp bite of heat on his thigh, burning into the sensitive flesh.

 

He closed his eyes, still seeing the flicker of light behind his eyelids, waiting the interminable pause as wax melted into the caldera of the candle, gathering, pooling - 

 

"SAY IT." There was no trace of sympathy left in the words as the wax spilled onto his skin again, followed by the rake of nails across injured flesh.

 

He clenched his teeth, his body shaking alive with the pleasure the pain invoked.

 

"SAY IT!" Fingers tore into his hair, forcing his head back, exposing his throat as the wax poured over his skin - again.'

 

"Say it - " but this time softer, and words that were an afterthought pleaded - "for me."

 

He swallowed, his throat dry and raw.

 

"Please - " he whispered.

 

The quick rasp of snaps and his cock, hard and purpled, was buried in the waiting mouth, his body emptying into John Sheppard's long, beautiful throat.


End file.
